1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an x-ray image intensifier having a multi-part housing, wherein one of the housing parts consists of electrically insulating material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional x-ray image intensifiers generally include a housing, an input screen, an output screen and a plurality of electrodes for the electron optics. It is known to construct the housing from a plurality of joined parts, with at least one of the housing parts consisting of electrically insulating material. Such x-ray image intensifiers convert and intensify an incoming x-ray image into a visible light image.
Such an x-ray image intensifier is disclosed in German AS 26 19 507 wherein the housing consists of two housing parts. The housing part facing the output screen, and which surrounds the anode and the high voltage electrodes, consists of ceramic, and the other housing part consists of stainless steel. In this known x-ray image intensifier, the electrodes are mounted on spacers which extend through the ceramic housing part. This known x-ray image intensifier has the disadvantage that many components must be assembled during manufacture of the x-ray image intensifier, so that it is extremely expensive. Moreover, the electrodes must be mounted and adjusted with great care.